¿Reconocer el sentimiento?
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Segundas opiniones son siempre bien recibidas, sobretodo cuando desconoces la verdadera razón de tus acciones, ahora todo radicaba en ser capaz de pedir una segunda opinión tan importante como esa. AliMor.


Holis, este es mi fic nro 50 (al menos en esta web) y estoy muy feliz de que sea de Magi jeje. Es la primera vez, de hecho, que escribo un fic sobre esta serie, tengo planeado hacer más, de verdad me enamoré y hace poco me puse al día con el manga (quizás por eso fue que me anime a al fin escribir un fanfic en primer lugar). Alibaba y Mor realmente se volvieron mi OTP, simplemente los adoro.

Espero que no haya quedado OoC, de todas formas acepto críticas en sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar mucho.

V-2.0 SI LEÍSTE ESTE FANFIC ANTES, AHORA ESTA MEJORADO (:

**Disclaimer:** Magi: the labyrinth of Magic pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka quien disfruta de trollear constantemente al pobre de Alibaba por rubio (?). Solo tomé prestados sus personajes para una historia cortita.

**X**

Dicen que recordar es vivir, pero ella prefería dejar las cosas así, su vida era mucho mejor ahora, a pesar de todo lo malo que estuviese pasando.

Definitivamente, su vida era mucho mejor ahora.

Hace unas noches, sin embargo, encontró que el objeto de su afecto a veces se comportaba como un papanatas, lo peor del caso es que en su interior no reconocía al rubio como tal, no porque no lo sintiera o le diera vergüenza, sino por ignorancia: a sus ojos él era su salvador, quien la libertó de todas las ataduras de su pasado, quien le dio un nuevo futuro ¿Qué más si no era eso? Ella no conocía sentimientos más allá de aquellos.

Lo peor del asunto fue aquella repentina declaración de uno de sus más recientes amigos ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo, o tan siquiera tomarlo en serio cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía? Estaba hecha un lío, aunque los tiempos actuales no daban para pensar en asuntos como ese.

La verdad inminente era que pronto tendrían que separarse, y ella no estaba del todo segura de sus sentimientos, sobretodo porque no sabía cómo clasificarlos.

Sentada en la cama, los rayos de luz provenientes del cielo nocturno atravesaron la ventana de la remota habitación, la luna se reflejaba en todos los pequeños vidrios que la rodeaban mientras ella abrazaba sus propias piernas con los pensamientos perdidos en algún lugar lejano ¿y si le preguntaba a Alibaba que sentía cuando estaba a su alrededor? ¿Eso le ayudaría a aclarar sus dudas? Estaba segura de que él al menos debería entender que era eso que sentía en su pecho, era como una presión fuerte de dolor, pero que no dolía realmente, solo causaba molestia y le quitaba el sueño.

Quizás la guerra era la causante, quizás la declaración, quizás era el miedo de no encontrar a su clan durante aquél viaje ¿Qué haría al regresar a Sindria? ¿Qué le diría a su maestro? De verdad, con tantas cosas en la cabeza no podía dormir tranquilamente.

A esa hora ya Alibaba y Aladdin deberían haber regresado, deberían estar a su lado, quizás el calor de ambos, de los chicos a quienes más quiere en el mundo, podría hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones al menos lo suficiente para dejarla dormir, pero no se apuraban y la luna cada vez se alejaba más de la ventana… se hacía tarde y eso no hacía más que preocupar a la Fanalis.

Esperen ¿y si les había pasado algo?

Morgiana en un repentino ataque de preocupación dio un salto de la cama, corriendo inmediatamente hacia la puerta ¡tenía que saber dónde estaban! Si se encontraban en problemas, era su deber ayudarlos, después de todo ella era su fuerza y sus alas, no podría permitirse verlos en peligro jamás.

Sin embargo, mientras iba a toda velocidad saliendo de la habitación, su cuerpo colisionó con otro, haciendo que ambos terminasen tumbados en diferentes direcciones. La pelirroja como pudo se levantó notando que, el cuerpo con el que había chocado, era nada más y nada menos que el de Alibaba. De inmediato se levantó extendiéndole una mano al rubio, que se encontraba sobandose la cabeza.

- ¡Alibaba! ¿estás bien?

- Eso creo… je, debí gritar o algo, pero pensé que ya estabas dormida

- No puedo dormir ¿Dónde está Aladdin?

- Oh, el vendrá en un rato, está allá en la escalera del hotel viendo la luna –sonrió simplemente, aun sobando su cabeza - ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

- No lo sé… - la chica agachó la mirada, haciendo que su amigo se preocupara un poco – creo que estoy pensando demasiado

- ¿Quieres regresar a Sindria?

- ¡No! Bueno, no todavía, tengo intenciones de ir a Kataar aun

- ¿Entonces?

- … - Esa era la parte difícil y el quid del asunto ¿le decía lo que preocupaba o no? – temo… ya saben, por ustedes, y…

- ¿Y?

- Y… los extrañaré mucho –vale, no fue capaz de decirlo, lo encontraba demasiado atrevido de tan siquiera pensarlo, el rubio solo sonrió tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja

- Yo también te extrañaré mucho Morgiana, pero hacemos esto para hacernos más fuertes ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos reunamos de nuevo, seremos un súper equipo dignos de tu fortaleza, te podremos cuidar así como tu haz cuidado de nosotros, y eso vale la pena, además, no me gusta este sentimiento de inferioridad ¿entiendes verdad? Necesitamos fuerza

- Si, la necesitamos…

- ¡Entonces no hay nada más que decir! Ya verás, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, seguro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos volveremos a encontrar – con una sonrisa animada, el ex príncipe apretó un poco más las manos de su compañera – Aladdin será el Magi más fuerte que el mundo halla visto, mi equipo Djinn será el más genial que nadie ha contemplado jamás, y tú serás tan fuerte y más hermosa que antes – un rojo intenso, casi tanto como su cabello, tiñó las infladas mejillas de la Fanalis, quien pronto sintió como sus manos eran soltadas de golpe – q-quiero decir… bueno eso

- Vale, entendido – respiró fuerte para controlar su sonrojó, mientras apenada divisaba hacia otro lado –deberíamos llamar a Aladdin, tiene que descansar

- Déjalo quieto, un hombre necesita su espacio – aclaró ante la mirada escéptica de ella – no me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero… pero yo si tengo sueño ¡vamos a dormir Morgiana!

- … Esta bien

Y no podía decir que estaba del todo tranquila con eso, después de todo aun habían demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, pero de pronto parecieron perder importancia, lo suficiente para dejarle descansar.

Observó como el rubio se quedaba dormido con su expresión tornada una suave sonrisa sobre sus piernas, mientras ella aun incapaz de dormir hasta no ver a su otro querido compañero a su lado esperaba pacientemente, acariciando con una mano suavemente las hebras doradas del cabello un tanto rebelde del dueño del contenedor metálico de fuego. Se le veía en paz estando así dormido, tanto que no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa, y que su lado valiente emergiera del fondo de su ser sin pensarlo demasiado.

Se acercó hasta el rostro durmiente, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, recibiendo a cambio un movimiento espasmódico y el ampliamento de la sonrisa del cuerpo bajo ella. Podría ser un papanatas, pero era su héroe, el único al que su corazón veía como tal.


End file.
